The Rampaging Yetis
Overview Summary #Find Imperial Guard Musashi in Kinya Province. #Stop the rampaging Yetis before they can cause any further harm to the village. 5...0 of 5 rampaging Yetis remaining. #Travel to the Yeti Cave in Tomaat Pass and uncover what agitated them. #"Destroy" the creature inside the Yeti Cave. #See Imperial Guard Hanso for your reward. Obtained from :Imperial Guard Hanso in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :Dragon Festival Reward :*100 XP :*150 Gold :*40 Victory Tokens Dialogue :"Places, everyone, places. *Ahem* It's good you're here, . We've received reports of Yeti aggression in Kinya Province. Something has driven them berserk and they've left their caves to attack a nearby settlement. I have assigned Imperial Guard Musashi to investigate the matter. Travel to Kinya Province and help her get to the bottom of this." ::Accept: "I guess you could say it's the "Return of the Yeti."" ::Reject: "Historical reenactments are for chumps." ::When asked about quest: "Did you forget your part already? Meet '''Imperial Gurad Musashi' in Kinya Province and deal with the Yeti rampage."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Imperial Guard Musashi) :"Hanso sent you? You're just in time. There's no way I could handle these wooly buggers on my own; they've gone looney and attacked the locals in a rage! We must move quickly and put an end to this before more are lost." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Imperial Guard Musashi: "Phew, that's all of them. Now, onward most brave and glorious adventurers... to the cave in Tomaat Pass. Something is causing these beasts to rampage, and it's time we got to the bottom of this mysterious mystery." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Imperial Guard Musashi: "That hideous creature has taken control of the cave and stirred up the Yeti like a hornet nest. No wonder those shaggy oafs are on a rampage. We must destroy it!" Imperial Dialogue 4 :Imperial Guard Musashi: "That abomination was definitely not of this region. With it gone, the Yeti cave is safe for those knuckle-dragging primates to move back in. Perhaps they'll stay away from the village with order restored. But... for how long? (You like that last line? That's mine.)" :Imperial Guard Musashi: "We must report our discovery to Hanso immediately. He must know about our findings. (Okay, who's hungry? I'm so famished *I* could eat a Yeti....)" Reward Dialogue :"A creature invaded the cave and drove the Yetis mad? Strange. Let's hope this is an isolated situation. (Who writes this stuff?)" Followup :The Shrine of Maat Walkthrough Start from Ran Musu Gardens and head south until you meet Musashi. The settlement will be a little further south. There will be three Red Yetis and two Mountain Yetis and each can be taken out separately. After clearing the village, go back up north to the Yeti Cave. There you will find a woman in a Lesser Grasp costume by herself. Defeat it and return to Hanso for your reward. Notes *This quest cannot be done in parts, rezoning will reset it. *The fights in this mission are easy and the paths to be traveled long, so if you have access to heroes, consider bringing two copies of "Charge!" at Tactics 11+. *Taking this quest will prevent Brother Pe Wan from appearing and the Yeti in "The Yeti Hunt" won't spawn. *The Accept dialogue quote of "Return of the Yeti" is an obvious reference to the movie "Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi". Category:Factions quests Category:Dragon Festival quests